


Ghosts, Demons, and How Not to be a Warden

by Aelitalyoko99



Category: Blades in the Dark (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Death, Demons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Spirit Wardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelitalyoko99/pseuds/Aelitalyoko99
Summary: Everyone at some point in their lives gets to a point where they just stand and ask themselves "How did I get here? this is the point I find myself now. So much has happened, deals with a demon, being hunted by the spirit wardens, and dealing with the various gangs of Doskvol. If you had to ask I'm not sure what I would say the craziest part of my life was, though it was probably when he proposed.... or the ghost explosion.... or the curse. Maybe now things can start to calm down? Setarra does not think so, though with her in my head I guess she'd think that. All of this is too stressful.... maybe I should go see Nyryx again.This is a story that centers around a Blades in the Dark game I am in. Specifically centering around my whisper Eriana Mourn. Follow her life from Charhollow kid, to Spirit Warden, to rogue whisper with a crew of fellow scoundrels.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there fellow scoundrels! After much encouraging from my friends and those in my Blades in the Dark group I've decided to start writing about the misadventures of my character before the events of the game, and what sort of trouble the crew gets up to in our game. I'll be updating the tags to include people and other things as they come up in the story. With that enjoy the first step into poor life choices and the definite best way to get fired from being a Spirit Warden.

# Spirits, Demons, and How Not to be a Warden

### ~Prologue~

**33rd of Kalivet 848 IE**

_The Nightmarket, one of the most active areas in Doskvol at any point in the day. Whether it is the Fourth hour of the “day” or the Silver hour of the “night”. People are always going from place to place huddling in their coats and trying to stick to the electroplasmic lamps that illuminate the streets in a myriad of colored lights, pale white for the general city lights, and all sorts of colors that the various vendors use to illuminate and entice people to see their wares. The district is made of various areas. Some consisting of stacked rows of small stalls along wooden walkways, other parts of the district are newly made townhouses for the new class of elite that has sprung out of the district. Finding their wealth from commerce rather than noble blood._

A light rain falls this morning, that combined with the thick fog making the area rather cold and foreboding. Clouds obscuring the small amount of light that would normally be present at dawn. I suppose there will be no light until dusk, I remark to myself with a bit of sadness. I look around at some of the stalls I pass having just made my way across the bridge from Coalridge to Nightmarket. I pull the short trail of my hooded cloak around me to try and stave off some of the chill. I should be headed home, the others likely being very worried as I’ve been gone all this time. I look further down the street ahead of me, where it changes from the boardwalk like areas to more stable ground. Instead I turn and head down one of the stairs wanting to walk longer instead, I’ve been gone for two weeks, what’s one more hour?

I make my way into a small park area within the district. The park is not large, only having a small area of dark grass and a few petrified trees about the place. A few benches stand in a small plaza where in the middle stands a dark stone statue depicting the Night Queen, a deity to some people of the district, I never put much thought to the old gods. The place is nearly abandoned right now, not that I am surprised. While the Nightmarket never truly sleeps, people are still often wary of being out during the blind hours, the thick fog covering all of Doskvol, making it easy for things to hide among the mist and heightening the imagination of the paranoid and the watchful. Myself though I don’t see these dangers in these hours, I have not been as afraid of what lurks in the shadows for some time now, for better or worse. I decide to sit at one of the benches, ignoring the dampness of it and look up to the sky, letting the cool rain hit my face. It grounds me in the whirlwind that has been my life recently.

For the first time in what feels like years, though it has only been a few months in actuality, I am able to fully take stock of what has gone on, what I had done, and what led me to where I am now. If I’m honest it's frightening what I’ve done, what I was becoming. While I was afraid of what I could have become, at least I am now since I can look at this with a clear head, I would be lying if I were to say I did not fear the future that waits for me now. I wonder what those close to me will think of what I’ve done. Will they be angry? Will they believe I have no use now? Will they be glad? Spirits know I’ve caused so much trouble for them with my actions and the trouble that comes with them. 

_“If you want my opinion I still think you’ve made a mistake…”_ My thoughts are interrupted by a cool and somewhat snide voice in my head.

“You have made that quite clear for the last week or so, but your concern is noted.” I reply to the voice in a reserved tone, feeling tired after such a trying week. I speak aloud, through no one around can hear the voice except myself, a force of habit. 

_“What do you even think you’ll be able to do now? Certainly not as much spirit stuff as before.”_ I give a small laugh at how she speaks of my work, it's clear that she still does not understand it well, that is to be expected through. The tone she speaks with trying to be mocking but unable to conceal the almost childlike disappointment.

“I can still speak to them, and I can keep doing research. Honestly that will likely be easier now with my head clear… For the most part at least.” Most people would find it concerning to be talking to yourself, or at least that is how I would appear if anyone were to be watching. This is nothing like that through, my companion is quite real, and in a bit of a mood from her tone.

_“Hmmmm…”_ The voice does not respond, not that I was expecting much of one. She has been in a foul mood since I took their offer, though I knew she would disapprove from the start. I give an audible sigh, one more complex and problematic thing to add to the list I suppose. 

_Ding…_

Throughout the park, and most areas of Doskvol, a single chime can be heard, signaling the passing of Smoke hour into the First hour. Soon the fog will begin to clear and the majority of people will begin going about their day. I take another moment, soaking in the silence and the rain before deciding that I would rather not be around as the district begins to truly wake up. I give the statue in the center of the plaza one last look before getting up and making my way out of the park. I stick to the lower levels of the Nightmarket, these areas being patrolled less often by those who’d seek me out. After a few minutes of walking I hit the transition zone where the ground becomes more solid and the streets are more surrounded by townhouses and more solid storefronts. Here the lights are instead a soft yellow glow, unlike the myriad of colors before. 

After a few moments of walking I come to stop in front of the door of my destination. A small building that has definitely seen better days, though given how much has gone on it's a wonder the building is standing at all. From the recently repaired street to the new cracks that have appeared on the building due to the antics within and around. Anticipating a barrage of questions when I open the door I take a breath to steady myself before stepping in. What greets me is not the questions and concerns of my friends that I had expected, instead the shop is rather dark and empty. After making my way around and confirming that I am in fact alone I decide they must be out on a job. 

“I was hoping to not encounter more silence. I don’t suppose you’d be up to speak to pass the time?” I ask leaning against the counter of the shop, looking around the cluttered mess. No response is given, either from my mind or the space around me. Not used to the silence my expression falls and I instead head downstairs to change out of my freezing and damp clothing. After a few moments I come back upstairs, my hair fixed once again and my clothes new and dry. Having little else to do I begin to walk throughout the different rooms of the shop eventually settling in the small office of the shop and looking through the various papers left on the desk. 

I find one that has the usual hand symbol of our allies and read over what information we were given this week. Trying to think of which one my friends would have gone on. Perhaps that demolition job one has been excited about, or maybe investigating the Docks. I give a small grimace seeing the note about increased patrols around Brightstone, hoping that nothing more comes of that incident. I continue to look over various things for a few moments more when I hear the door in the main room open and familiar voices.

“You don’t think we were followed here do you? I think we lost them but… well we’ll just have to hope the others made it out ok.” I hear the frantic voice of one of my friends, he sounds tired and somewhat relieved.

A laugh sounds from the second voice in response, I can only imagine with that response that some form of explosion happened, likely the demolition job then. I take this moment to come out from the back rooms into the main floor. It does not take long for the others to notice me standing there.

“Eriana! You’re back.” One of my friends says, the usual joy in their voice is somewhat tempered by the clear injuries and exhaustion they show.

“Hello, its … it's good to see you guys. Where were you?” I asked looking over the group, noticing that one was missing. It seems we all have a story to tell. One of them gives me an incredulous look at my question before speaking.

“You wonder where we..? Eriana where were you?! You’ve been missing for two weeks.” A different one says, his voice frantic and his expression looking concerned at myself and looking at the door, as if he expected to be followed. 

“It’s a bit of a long story...” I say nervously, giving a somewhat strained smile. I was not looking forward to telling them where I had been. Though they want to know and I do not feel it would be right to lie to them after likely causing so much worry. 

As I tell them where I’d been I can’t help but think to myself again. Just how did I end up here?


	2. Charred Memories

# Spirits, Demons, and How Not to be a Warden

  


### ~Chapter 1: Charred Memories~

****

**12th of Mendar 831 IE**

****

__

_Charhollow, one of the poorest districts of Doskvol. What the district lacks in wealth through, it makes up for in its people. While this does not hold true for all its residents, this is still Doskvol, much of Charhollow shares a sense of community and brought together by their unfortunate lives will band together to keep the district united as a community. The people itself make up a good deal of Doskvol’s labor force, dockers, cabbies, servants, elery workers, and so on. The district is a collection of cramped tenements, steep cobble and dirt roads, and the constant presence of smoke from cookfires. The flickering of barely kept electroplasmic lamps act as one of the main sources of light for the district, being kept maintained by the Foundation but not nearly as often as they should be. Charhollow may be no Charterhall, but there are worse places to live in the city of Doskvol._

__

~~~~~~~~~~

Charhollow Market, an open square that acts as the central hub for business and sale in the district. The square is busy today as people go about looking at the new stock that has been put out, some buying food for the week, others worn fabric and clothing. The people are generally good natured to each other, sure some merchants may have high prices but they rarely last long as the people talk and within the day the prices drop to acceptable levels. Exchanges of hellos and other conversations can be heard between the various people as they go about their business, many having just returned from work in Coalridge, parts of them covered in soot or other grime from their workplace. In the center of the square is an open space where children play and keep each other busy while their parents shop, their yells of joy another sound to add to the chorus. 

Making their way from one stand to another is a pair who mostly keeps to themselves. A man stands discussing prices for food with a vendor. He has a fair complexion with shaggy dark brown hair. His expression is tired, though his sharp green eyes remain focused on the vendor in front of him. His clothes are worn and not very well kept, a clear sign of growing up and living in poor conditions his whole life. His mind is not entirely focused on the conversation as he just wants to make his purchases before heading back to his home after a long day working at the docks. At his side a small child’s hand holds tight to his, it's owner looking around at all the people going about the market. The child is Tycherosi, a people originally from a far off land, and thought to be related in ways to demons, at least that is what the rumors say. Dark purple eyes look all about the market, watching the people as they go about their day. Her hair is a deeper purple and falls a ways past her shoulders in messy locks which hide her slightly pointed ears. The final oddity marking the child as she is lies with the odd color of her skin, a pale almost sliver grey. Like her father, her clothes are very worn, and obviously made for a child bigger than she is. 

“Ah Mathias, always good to see you. Picking up a gift for the wife I assume?” The vendor, an older man with a kind demeanor asks, picking up the small bundle the other was looking at. 

Mathias pulls out some coins before replying. “Something to lift her spirits.” 

“Well I’m sure she’ll enjoy this. How is Cadia doing these days? We haven’t seen her out much these days.” 

His expression falls slightly before responding. “She’s... well, she tires easily nowadays. So she mostly keeps to the home with this one to keep her company. “He says the last bit, giving a small smile to the little girl.

“What wonderful company to have, and how are you doing little miss Eriana?” 

“I’ve been helping mama around the house!” Eriana replies while stretching on her feet to look up better at the old man. “Mama rests a lot now but she’ll get better soon. Having mama home all the time is fun through.”  
“That's good to hear, with you around I’m sure she’ll get better soon, would be hard not to with your moony deposition.” After a little more conversation Mathias paid for the gift before giving a farewell to the old man, Eriana giving a friendly wave as they left. 

After a few more stops in the market the man, with the small bag in hand and a larger one on his back. walks away from the market, the child in tow. The pair walk a small distance through the district before turning off the main road to a small alcove that is empty of others. The man lets go of the child’s hand and crouches down to be at eye level with her. Unlike the tired expression he held in the market his expression lights up at the girl, green eyes shining from the nearby lamplight. 

“Alright then, ready to give mom a surprise?” At her eager nod he pulls out the contents of the small bag. In his hand is a needle case made of a faded blue cloth. He pulls back each layer of fabric to show the sets of needles and other sewing implements within it. 

The girl gives an excited laugh, bouncing a little as he shows it off. “Mama's gonna love it! Ooh maybe she can teach me now!” Her dark eyes moved from the case to her father. “Come on papa, we should go home now to show mama.” She excitedly reaches for her father’s arm, beginning to pull it in the direction of their home. 

“Careful there Eri, don’t want to get too excited.” The man ruffles the girl’s long hair before picking her up in one arm and putting the small gift back in it's bag. “Alright then, let’s head home.” 

With a final grinning giggle from Eriana the two continue on their way through Charhollow. The streets they go through are made of a dirty cobblestone on the main roads that then turn off into dirt roads leading to various doors and entrances. The buildings are a mess of small stone tenements with occasional electroplasmic lamps lighting the way in a flickering pale white light mixed with the dull orange of torches and cookfires. As they go she looks around at the people they pass, sometimes waving to people who meet her eyes. For the most part people don’t respond, a few giving a small wave to the child, though most don’t notice or are too preoccupied with their own tasks.

After a few more moments of walking the pair comes to stop in front of one of the small buildings. The home is at the bottom end of a steep hill that leads to a door in a cramped alleyway, a small lantern with an orange flame lights the entrance. A small window poking sits in the front, a dull glow showing from the inside, indicating that the occupants are home. He sets the Eriana down who excitedly runs down the steep slope, nearly tripping on the damp stones, but keeps her balance and reaches up to grab the door handle. Catching up to her, he takes out an old key and unlocks the door, letting her pull it open as he steps aside, knowing she’s about to run in.

“Mama! We’re back! Did you miss us?” Excitedly the child runs across the small room to the bed in the corner, smiling at the occupant and waiting for a response. 

“My little Eri, how could I not miss you when you’re gone.” The response is gentle but a smile clear in the tone. On the bed sits a Tycherosi woman, who unlike her daughter shows obvious signs of her heritage. Her eyes are fully colored a deep purple, framed by curving black markings. In place of hair are long almost fin-like strips that fall down one side of her head, their color the same as the little girl’s hair. Also matching the child is the silvery tone of her skin. She moves slightly closer to the wall, patting the space on the bed next to her before speaking. “Now, what has you so excited, I know your father took you to the market today.” 

Climbing up onto the bed she excitedly waves her father over. Setting down the larger bag he makes his way over, kneeling at the bedside. “Papa show mama what you got!” She turns to her mother giving a big smile. “Papa got you something super cool, and he couldn’t wait to show you.”

“Ha if I remember correctly it was a certain little one that could barely wait to be home.” At this Eriana made a face.

“Well don’t keep me waiting, what is it that has you two so excited?” Cadia gives the two a gentle look, motioning to the small bundle in Mathias’ hand.

Returning the look he pulls the blue fabric out before handing it out to her. “I thought you’d be happy to have some newer needles.” 

Taking the case from him, a small shake in her hands, she begins to look through the various smaller pieces of the gift. “Oh love, these are beautiful. Thank you so much.” She continues looking at them, admiring the well made case.

“Mama, mama! Can you teach me how to sew? Then I can help you with your work when you get better too!” 

“Of course I can show you, but I don’t think you’ll be helping me with work.” She playfully pokes the little girl on the nose. “It seems someone forgot that she's starting her schooling soon.” 

Eriana made a noise of annoyance before flopping on the bed, clinging to her mother's arm in a dramatic way. “But mama! I’d rather go with you, not be in boring school.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Eri, you’ll do just fine there.” She responded with a laugh at her daughter's antics. 

“Hey now, you wouldn’t want to join me at my work?” Mathias said with a fake sound of disappointment. 

Eriana turned onto her back, looking at her father upside down. “No way, the docks are boring! Just a lot of boats and smelly fish.”  
“Boring you say?” He gets a mischievous smile on his face, an idea forming. “Is it boring when a great leviathan comes out and snatches you into the air!” As he says this he quickly picks up the small girl swinging her in the air and spinning around with her. 

Eriana lets out a squeal, laughing as her father mimics noises of a monster. “Aah! Papa, papa!” The family all share a good laugh, Mathias continuing to play with Eriana and Cadia laughing at the two’s antics. 

“You two are so silly, dear be careful or you'll make her-!” Cadia’s gentle scolding is interrupted by a violent coughing fit. Mathias quickly puts Eriana down before coming quickly to her side, trying to move her into a way that lets her breathe better. After a few moments the coughing stops, something causing Cadia and Mathias to look concerned. 

Putting on a slightly strained but calm expression, Mathias looks to the concerned Eriana, still standing where he’d set her down. “Eri, will you start putting away some of the stuff I got at the market?” 

“Is mama ok?” She asks.

“I’m fine dear, now go do what your father asked.” Her response is stranded, still trying to catch her breath. After looking unsure for a few moments, Eriana goes to the large sack and pulls it over to the small kitchen, taking things out and putting them away. 

Once they are sure the girl is distracted Cadia looks down at her hand again, a part of her palm covered in a dark red color. Mathias grabs a nearby cloth and hands it to her speaking in a low voice so as not to be heard by Eriana. “It’s getting worse isn’t it?” 

“This is the third coughing fit today, I’m hiding it as best I can from her, but it's getting harder.” She replies as she cleans off her hands, folding the rag so as to hide the bloodstain.  
“Tomorrow I will try again to get a physicker to come and see you. I don’t care how much coin it will take, I promise you’ll get better.” He takes her hands in his own, giving her a determined look as he speaks.

Cadia looks sadly to the other side of the room where Eriana has pulled a small stool to the counter to reach the shelves. She’s silent for a short time before speaking again. “Mathias… We should tell her, I … I don’t know if I will get better.” Her tone is reserved, a sadness to it as though she’s been thinking about this for some time.

“There’s no need, you’re going to be just fine love. You just rest now, me and Eri will make dinner.” He gives a gentle kiss to her cheek, and gives her hand a comforting squeeze before making his way across the room.

Cadia says nothing, giving a small smile to Mathias before moving to sit against the wall on the bed and pulling out a small book and reading. The next while consists of father and daughter putting together the family’s meal for the night, a soup consisting of mushroom and canal weed. The family enjoyed eating their meal together, no sign of any trouble to be seen as Eriana talked through most of the meal. 

Once they were finished Cadia, deciding she had enough of being in bed, insisted on cleaning up after the meal with Eriana happily offering to help. With some aid from Mathias she made her way to the small kitchen and leaning heavily on the counter so she could wash the dishes Eriana would hand to her. The two worked on this for a short time and soon the chime signaling the hour of Thread was heard throughout the district. This signaled that it was time for Eriana to go to bed. Mathias helped the girl into her nightdress before tucking her into bed next to Cadia, who also retired to bed early at “night”. Eriana happily curled up next to her mother, soon falling asleep to the gentle humming of an old lullaby. Cadia was soon asleep as well and after another hour or so Mathias retired to bed as well, the family all sharing a bed with Eriana between the two.

~~~~~~  
**DONG....**

The quiet of the night is interrupted by the loud sound of a low dolorous bell. Mathias quickly sits up, having been startled awake by the loud sound. He looks over at Cadia, panic quickly taking over. Eriana slowly wakes up at both the sound and quick movement of her father. 

“No, no, no, Cadia please, no…” He reaches around Eriana, gently moving her aside to check Cadia. “Please be someone else…” 

“Papa, what was that?” Eriana sleepily asks, her question ignored as Mathias checks Cadia. 

“No, no, this… this can’t happen. Not you.” There was no breath or other signs of life coming from Cadia. There was no denying the source of the bell, Cadia was dead. 

Mathias sits back, almost in a daze and not believing what has happened. Meanwhile Eriana crawls over to her mother, giving her a gentle shake. “Mama, what was that noise? You’re a heavy sleeper if it didn’t wake you up.” She continues to poke, trying to get a response. “Mama…? Why aren’t you waking up? Papa, why is mama so still?”

Silence greets her questions on both sides. Mathias, not able to process what is happening for a time. Soon through tears begin to spring from his eyes and his shoulders slump. “Eri… mama… mama is…” He chokes on his words, not able to get them out. He is about to try again when there is a stern knock on the door. He looks up, knowing already who is on the other side and knowing that nothing can change what has and is about to happen. He almost seems to harden as he stands up from the bed, giving a heartbroken expression towards Cadia. “Eriana… go, go and sit at the table.” 

Another sharp knock is heard at the door as Mathias goes towards it. Eriana looks confused, not moving from her spot next to her mother. “Why, who's at the door? Papa why won’t mama wake up?” Before a response is given Mathias opens the door to those waiting outside.

Standing outside the door are three figures. Each of them wearing an ornate mask with copper detailing covering the lower part of their faces. One of them wears a well kept uniform consisting of a black coat with gold trimming. Running down the front and back of the uniform is a fine red cloth with the same gold trim. The other two are in plain clothes, through not the plain clothes of Charhollow. The expression from their eyes is hard, here for a purpose and determined to do that job. The one in the uniform speaks up.

“Sir, we are here to collect the dead.” His voice is firm, sounding as though he’s said this a thousand times. 

Mathias, at this point is nearly numb and merely stands aside to let the men into the small room. The two in plain clothes begin to walk to the back of the room where Cadia lied and Eriana was still on the bed, giving a nervous look to the strangers who’d come into her home. “Dead… wha, what do you mean?” The strangers pause, one of their expressions softening at the small girl. One steps forward, kneeling down to be eye level with the girl. He looks back at Mathias, who's grown still and purposefully not looking at that side of the room, giving a small sigh before speaking to the girl.

“I’m sorry child, but your mother is dead. That's… that’s why she’s not waking up.” He pauses for a second watching the girls face. “And why we are here.” 

“No… you, you’re lying.” She stands on her knees on the bed, between the strangers and her mother. “Mama can’t be dead, she… she’s just sleeping!” Eriana gives a fierce look at the stranger, but tears are beginning to form as reality starts to set in. “She’s… just sl-sleeping right?” 

“Rook, Moss.” The sharp voice of the uniformed stranger comes from the doorway. The two share a look before the one kneeling down stands back up. Still giving a sympathetic look to the child. 

“I’m truly sorry, but you need to move child.” He puts a hand on her shoulder, attempting to gently guide her off the bed. “We’re here to take care of your mother, so that she can rest easy.” 

“No! You can’t, mama is resting here! We can take care of her!” She yells at the two men, pushing back against the one trying to move her with tears going down her face. After a few moments of struggling with the hysterical child the one who had been speaking to her lifts her off the bed, keeping a hold despite her kicking and weakly hitting him.

“Rook, get a move on.” The one holding Eriana, Moss says to his partner. Rook gives a solemn nod and lays out a large white cloth on the floor. Rook then carefully moves Cadia off the bed into the center of the cloth and wraps the woman up, carefully tying the cloth closed once he is done. The full process takes a few minutes and by then Eriana is no longer lashing out, instead merely shaking with tears running down her face in a near endless stream. Moss sets her down but keeps a firm grp on her shoulders.

Rook gives a final look to the child, his expression unreadable before he bends down and lifts Cadia’s form and begins making his way out the door, past the uniformed stranger. Moss looks down at the child turning her around and kneeling down once again. “I promise child, she will rest easy now. We make sure of that.”

Eriana is still crying but through small hiccups she asks a question. “Do… Do you promise? Sh-shes not gonna be hurting anymore?” He gives a gentle nod in response. 

At the door the uniformed man gives an annoyed look at the pair before turning to Mathias who now was looking in the direction Rook had gone. “Sir, what is the name of the deceased?” His tone is void of emotion, almost sounding bored.

“Her name… its Cadia, Cadia Mourn.” 

“Noted.” He says this writing the name on a pad of paper before looking again at Moss and Eriana. “Moss, it's time to go.” Moss says a few more words of comfort to the child before giving a final comforting squeeze to her shoulder and standing up. As he goes out the door he gives one last sympathetic look at the father before the two leave. 

The house is silent save for the now quite crying of Eriana, who was now sitting on the floor by the bed. Eventually Mathias moves from where he had been standing by the door and sits next to Eriana, pulling her to him, the tears resuming once again as the two grieve together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_I guess that is when you could say the first major event in my life happened. It was not a unique thing to happen given where we lived. Illness was common in Charhollow and any sort of treatment was far too expensive. Nonetheless it was impactful to me, losing my mother changed everything. My father would never really recover, and I’m not sure I ever did myself._

_Moss’ words would stick with me for a while through, that she would be able to rest now. I had thought that sounded so nice then. No more suffering from her illness or the daily struggle of living in Charhollow. Maybe that is what planted the seed that would eventually lead me to becoming like Moss. I later learned that the strangers who came to my home and took my mother were called Spirit Wardens._


End file.
